


Head in The Clouds

by brsfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Rain Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsfic/pseuds/brsfic
Summary: Derek and Jackson have sex when it's raining.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Head in The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers. I've noticed how rare it is to find new Halemore fanfiction, so I'm here to contribute. Halemore has always been my all timevfavorite Teen Wolf ship, but as always, my ship is never canon. And it's usually considered minorities in each fandom. Anyway, hopefully everyone can enjoy this.

It's raining.

There are a couple of things he'd planned for today, but he forgot to watch the weather forecast last night. It'd started at dawn, it seemed. Being a light sleeper, he remembered hearing the grumbling sound of thunder. Though he wasn't really alert enough to process it. The sound of rain gets louder and louder as the downpour gets heavier. The wind rattles their windows intermittently, and Derek can feel sleep starts slipping from his body.

Derek doesn't want to wake up this early on a Saturday, but having heightened senses sometimes prevent him from a well deserved rest. He'd hoped today wasn't one of those days, but it's London and it always rains.

He feels the stirring movement under his arms. He carefully inches closer pressing his chest against the warm back. A contented hum coming out of his chest when their skin finally flushed together. Spending the whole day under the white thin blanket, tangled like this doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Derek's eyes zone in on that small wound on the back of his lover's neck. The one that never completely healed. His  _ first _ mark. He kisses it and presses his nose at the base of the man's skull where his hair ends. He takes in the scent that grounds him. His scent has mixed with Derek's own. The wolf in him  _ swells _ with pride and content. Somewhere deep within, Derek wonders how had he taken so long to get to this point. How can he be so stupid and not realize this sooner.

"I can hear you thinking," the sound comes low and hoarse from in front of him.

Derek feels the body tosses and turns facing him. His eyes still closed, hands folded up in front of his chest curling up against Derek as if to seek more warmth. He looks so peaceful and so beautiful and  _ perfect _ and Derek wants to keep him safe from the cruel world. He cups a hand on his cheek, thumb tracing the freckles dorning the smooth skin. He leans closer and plants a peck on his forehead.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

He gets a throaty hum as a response. "You were  _ poking _ my ass."

Derek feels the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile. "Sorry," he mutters.

"No you're not," the man says, eyes fluttering before looking up to find Derek's loving gaze.

"Go back to sleep, Derek. I'll take care of you in the morning." He says before snuggling up closer to Derek and rubs his nose against Derek's hairy chest.

Derek raised a brow at the implication. "But it's morning, already."

"Hm? Why is it so dark?" He frowns before slowly opening his eyes and props himself up a little from the bed, glancing at the window.

Derek chuckles. He pulls him down gently and tucks him back into his embrace. "I don't understand how you managed to  _ not _ hear anything at all when there's a storm outside. We need to train you. I think your senses are getting dull."

"My senses are fine. If you live here for two years, you'll get used to it," he says before yawning.

"Maybe. But you still need to hone your skills, for protection," Derek says concerned.

"You know I'm a natural. Besides, I thought werewolves don't catch STDs."

Derek rolls his eyes. " _ Survival _ protection."

"Fine. Pick a day or two. Just not anywhere near my finals."

Derek glances at the window. It's still pouring hard and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon. He can kiss his morning run goodbye. Might as well stay in bed and try to sleep. Then he jumps when he feels teeth biting on his pectoral.

"What was that for?" Derek cocks a brow at the smirking man.

"Just my way of saying good morning," he says giggling.

"Well, then," Derek says before he catches his lover's lips in a deep slow kiss. "Good morning to you, too Jackson."

Derek runs his fingers through the locks in Jackson's hair, settling on the base of his skull in a gentle grip. Jackson moans at the touch. The younger's fingers find their way to Derek's chest, tracing randomly along his chest.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Jackson asks.

"Running is obviously out of the question, but I do want to take you out on a date at the park this afternoon. But the storm will probably go on for a while," Derek sighs.

"I feel like staying indoors, though," Jackson says, sliding an arm around Derek's torso.

"Do you have any plan in mind?" Derek cocks a brow at Jackson.

The younger werewolf just grins sheepishly. "It's morning," he says.

"Yeah. I know," Derek responds to the useless information. "What about it?"

Jackson's grin doesn't leave his face. "I did promise you," he pauses, "that I'll take care of  _ this _ ." Derek suddenly feels a hand gripping tightly at his cock.

Derek takes Jackson's arm from his side, pushing the young werewolf so that he's lying on his back, one hand pinned above his head. Derek retrieves Jackson's other hand and pins it with the other one.

The room is barely lit, but Derek's can see very clearly how blown Jackson's pupils are, iris changing an icy blue before returning to light grey with a slight tinge of blue. Jackson turns his gaze away, turning his head to the side. His pale neck bared for Derek to see.

An act of submission.

Derek's fangs almost drop at the sight, but he's got better control than that. Instead of a bite, he sucks on the skin covering his pulse point. Jackson moans.

Jackson wants to tease Derek how he figured that he'll be into the whole neck thing, before repressing the thought back, because it will only ruin the morning. He'll most likely burn with jealousy thinking it's because of his ex.  _ It's not _ . Jackson figured about this long ago when Derek smugly checked that scratch wound at his nape back then.

"Derek, it'll bruise," Jackson says instead.

"Mmhh. It'll fade," Derek murmurs against his neck. "God, Jackson you smell  _ so good _ ," Derek grazes his human teeth along the vein.

Derek releases his grip on Jackson's hands and pushes up on his hands, kissing his jaw, slowly making his way up to Jackson's jaw, then to his cheek and finally to his own lips, nibbling on his lower lip. Jackson lets Derek's tongue invade his mouth. The younger's cradling Derek's cheeks with his palms.

Derek pulls away from the kiss, his green eyes stare down into Jackson's light grey ones. "I love you," he says.

Jackson knows. Derek told him over and over. But his instinct tells him to listen to his heartbeat. So he does. Calm, steady, regular beat. No missing beat, or sudden spikes, and Jackson feels stupid to even listen, because it's Derek.

"I love you, too," Jackson says looking straight into Derek's green eyes.

And suddenly Derek's mouth is on his again. But this time it's different. It's urgent. It's, it's raw. Filled with intensity and breathtaking and something inside him is screaming in his head to let Derek do as he desires. To please him in all ways he can. To  _ submit _ .

Jackson reaches to wrap his arms around Derek's torso, pulling him closer. He can feel Derek against him, cock hard and warm on his thigh. Jackson bucks his thighs against Derek's erection, hoping to give some friction.

The older werewolf pulls from the kiss and attacks his neck once again, sucking on the bruised skin again. Jackson arches his back and moans. Derek seems to make it his mission to let the world see the mark he's left on his neck, so it'll definitely take time to fade. He's licking the neck with his tongue before biting on the skin.

_ Fuck _ . He's going to need his turtleneck shirt to go to class.

Derek doesn't linger there that long, though. His lips travel down to his chest, teasing both his nipples, one with tongue and the other with a calloused finger. Jackson's abs contracts, back arches each time Derek's tongue laps at the bud. His hands are buried in Derek's thick black hair.

" _ Oh _ . Derek," Jackson's toes are curling at the pleasure.

The older one takes this as his cue to travel south. He places his palms on each flank, and slowly slip them on his ass. Derek wonders, how can someone's skin feel so smooth? It almost feels like baby bottoms.

Jackson's bucking his hips up, hoping to reach Derek's mouth for contact. "Derek," Jackson breathes out shakily, arousal thick in the air.

"Mmhh, you're so impatient, baby," Derek says, blowing hot air to Jackson's throbbing erection, not letting it near his mouth.

Jackson just bucks himself up higher, aiming for Derek's mouth. "Eager, aren't we?" Derek teases mimicking British accent he'd listened to for the past month. Jackson doesn't seem to be paying attention to it, though, too caught up in finding friction.

So he goes for the skin on his V-line and Jackson never sounded more desperate. Derek licks his way to the fine hair that started growing just above his cock. Jackson's humping up to Derek's chin.

He wants to play and tease some more, but he's weak when it comes to Jackson. So when he hears the soft "please" coming out of Jackson's mouth. Derek goes to town.

"Fuck!" Jackson curses, feeling the heat of Derek's mouth around his length. He gives a swirl of tongue around the cockhead and Jackson starts tugging on his hair.

Derek releases the head and looks up to Jackson. The lack of Derek around him draws his attention down south.

"Don't stop," Jackson guides his head back to his aching erection.

Derek gives a long lick from the base to the tip and his tongue flicks skillfully at the bundle of nerves just below the head.

"Hnnggh, yes," Jackson says breathily. "Fuck yes!"

Derek likes the response and decides to play with the frenulum a little bit more, teasing at the ridges, before he moves on to the leaking slit. Derek puts the head around his mouth and slides lower and lower until Jackson's all the way inside his mouth. Derek quickly makes his way up again, bobbing his head up and down the length. Occasionally, he runs his tongue along the head and that will earn him a cut short moan or a gasp.

His tongue flicks at the leaking slit and around the ridges, but this time, Jackson asks him to "Do it again."

So he does. Lips tightly clenching around just below the crown, tongue making a circular motion over and over again until the younger is writhing below him. The sound he's making is driving Derek's mind crazy.

He stops, before Jackson's too far gone and reach orgasm.

"Baby, look at you. So pretty like this," Derek kisses the tip of Jackson's cock and feels it twitch against his lips.

The older releases his grip from Jackson and makes his way to the nightstand, where the lube is. Jackson waits with anticipation. Derek quickly coats his fingers with the gel and Jackson takes the initiative to lift his thighs up with the support of his hands.

Derek tilts his head to the side, amused. "You really have zero patience," Derek chuckles.

"Hurry," Jackson says, looking at the window. The rain is still pouring outside. Not that he cares. If it's up to him, he prefers to be in here with Derek. They'll have more fun in here than out there, obviously.

Derek's on his knees right in front of Jackson's ass. He takes the liberty to take a closer look on the display Jackson offers.  _ Hmm _ . He can hear himself hums in appreciation. All parts of him are just so pretty.

He rubs his fingers over the rim and pushes one finger inside. It slides in so easily. Derek pulls that finger out and gathers the remaining lube on his entrance with two fingers before pushing back in.  _ Fuck _ . Jackson's taking them so well.

"You're still stretched from last night," Derek says to himself. Derek must admit, he might've been too careless with Jackson last night, going at it a couple of times before sleeping.

He needs to make sure Jackson's not going to hurt, so he takes his time finger fucking the young man with two fingers. By the time the third finger slides in, Jackson's a moaning mess. He deliberately avoids touching his prostate so Jackson wouldn't get too close to cumming.

He watches as Jackson throws his head back to his pillow, back arched, a hand fisted on the sheets, and the other covering his own mouth.

"Derek," Jackson whines again, "I'm ready."

It doesn't take more than that before Derek pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube bottle. He squeezes much more than he'd intended on his cock. But he guesses it's better for Jackson. He covers the entire length with the cool gel and guides his cockhead before the entrance.

"Good to go?" Derek asks.

Jackson nods frantically. He takes it as his cue and pushes past the ring muscle, the tip easily slides in along with the head. Jackson takes in a deep breath and holds it in, as Derek puts more inches in him. Derek keeps pushing until he's fully sheathed inside.

He gives a gentle rub on each side of Jackson's thighs, letting Jackson adjust to the girth. Jackson feels incredibly hot and soft. Derek leans to kiss one of Jackson's kneecaps.

"Move," Jackson says in between heavy breathing.

Derek does. He starts with a slow thrusting motion, making sure the cockhead slams the very end of his passage with each thrust. He pins Jackson down, dropping his weight on top of Jackson, picking up the pace and Jackson right out screams

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Jackson cries.

It's music to his ears. "You like that, baby? Like taking my cock in you?"

Jackson whines again. "Yes.  _ Oh God _ ! Stretch my ass with that big dick!"

Liking the response, Derek nuzzles the bruised skin on his neck. "Such a good boy." He peppers light kisses along the column. He travels up to nibble on his earlobe. The sound of Derek's heavy, ragged breath filled Jackson's senses.

The grip he had on Jackson's wrists loosens and a hand reaches down to palm Jackson's erection. Jackson's leaking profusely and Derek uses the precum to give a quick pump along the length.

" _ Ohh _ ." Jackson's free wrist flies to cover his mouth and the younger werewolf bites on it to keep his voice muffled. Derek doesn't like that. He loves hearing Jackson. So he pulls said wrist with the hand he used to jerk Jackson and pins it above his head. The younger one obliges willingly. Derek takes the other hand and places them side to side, so he can efficiently pin both with a hand. By doing so, he can still take care of his lover's cock.

Derek changes the angle of his thrusts and Jackson's walls clenches instantly. He's hitting the boy's prostate. "Fuck! So tight!" He comments and thrusts faster, harder. The loud sound of skin slapping and the sound coming from Jackson fills the room, overpowering the storm outside. 

"I'm close… Der, I- I'm gonna-"

Derek feels that one spot hardens inside Jackson and he aims his thrust there, his hand pumps in accordance to his thrust. He slips his other hand behind Jackson's neck. The nail on Derek's forefinger crawls out and he pushes the tip against the wound on Jackson's nape.

Jackson comes hard.

His mouth gaping wide, sound stuck in his throat. Derek feels the spasms on his chest, abs, and how tight Jackson's clenching his cock. Thick sticky cum covers both of their chest and abdomen. Some spills into Derek's palm.

Jackson rides his orgasm with Derek pounding hard inside him. Derek's close, too. His thrust becomes short and irregular. "Fuck!" Deres comes with a growl, pumping his load deep inside Jackson.

Derek lets his weight drop down on Jackson, pinning him down in place, cock still pumping hot cum. He stays like that for a while, hand still behind Jackson's nape and the other one slides to his side resting on an empty space on the bed.

"Hmmmmm," he hears Jackson breathe out a long contented sigh.

Derek's too lazy to bring out a decent response to that, so he mimics Jackson's sigh. Now that they've quieted down, the sound of rainfall returns to his ears, but it no longer feels like a disturbing sound. It's soothing in a way. He feels the chest pressing against his own rises and falls in a much slower tempo. Jackson's fast asleep.

And Derek listens to that calm breathing sound and the steady heartbeat. He prays that they can be like this forever. He prays that Jackson's going to be  _ his _ until his last breath. His eyelids feel so heavy. The storm luls him back to sleep.

In the arms of his  _ mate _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope enjoy reading that. Is there any Halemore shipper out there? Are we endangered species?
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts about this work. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism comments are also welcomed. :)


End file.
